AI Love You Not
by Sakure of Ice
Summary: Sasuke stumbles upon a humanoid computer in the alley and couldn't have thought of worse luck. Nonetheless, this comp. falls in love with him. Will Sasuke surccumb to her, or will this be an unrequited love that will ultimately break her forever?
1. Chapter 1

**_A.I. Love You Not_**

* * *

_**I thought this would be a good story. Not a great one, but a good one. I took some elements from Chobits, but I have crossovers so I melded some of their elements to this story. I do not own Naruto or Chobits.**_

* * *

"She is of the highest forms of Artificial intelligence, a model I've been working on for years now." 

"Really now, what's her name?"

"I thought I'd leave that to you, come and see."

They entered a large complex with screens along the walls and a large cylinder in the middle of the room.

"Go on, take a closer look."

The woman went toward the cylinder. She touched the glass lightly, which caused it to retract to the ceiling.

The girl was a blonde with smooth, tanned skin and cute little marks on her face that resembled whiskers. Her eyes were closed and her arms were crossed over her chest. She looked innocent that way.

"Hello……..my Naruno-Chan."

At once, the girl's eyes opened. They were a crystalline, cerulean blue. The young girl smiled at her and extended her arms.

"You are my mother? You hug me now?"

The woman, overwhelmed by joy, took the young girl into her arms. "I am your mother! Oh Rai, you made my so happy!"

* * *

Sasuke bopped his head to the beat of the music. He was a student at the nearby tech college, when he wasn't ditching that is. His parents were dead and his brother decided to kick him out five years later. Ever since then, he was a loner and no one could tell him otherwise. All the other tenants avoided him whenever possible and even the landlady wanted nothing to do with him. 

"Let's see…..I have two thousand for my weekly allowance." Sasuke counted the money carefully. "If I starve, I can get those new upgrades for my Xenon."

He looked lovingly up at the tiny female computer.

His laptop, dubbed Roxas, was a tiny brunette with dark hair and bluish eyes. She wore a short, black dress with white tights and a ribbon in her hair. She was lying in her own little bed in sleep mode.

Xenon were computers with the shape of humans. The more expensive the Xenon, the more emotions they came with. Normally, no one wanted emotional Xenon, but they sold anyway, partly to show off how wealthy you are.

Roxas was one of those Xenon, but personally primped and tailored to suit Sasuke's taste. In a way, Roxas was the girlfriend he'd never have. Nonetheless, he preferred her company to anyone else's.

Sasuke turned up the music after her heard someone banging on the door. His favorite pastime was to piss off the other tenants just as they pissed him off. So far, no one dared top him, but that didn't stop him from making each prank more vicious and harsher than the last.

Sasuke returned home on a dark, windy night. A year later, he managed to pass the tech school, only to return to take more courses in Xenon technology.

His teaches were not happy about this and did their best to ignore him. Sasuke took this as challenge and made certain they did acknowledge him. A few horrible pranks and an arrest later, there wasn't a student or teacher there who didn't rise of bow when in his presence.

"I hope Roxas will like this; new upgrades always make her happy."

He took the route down the alley, navigating though like a stealthy master thief.

As he made his way to the latter, he tripped over something.

"Aah, son of a bitch!" reaching down to inspect his foot, he touched something smooth and soft. "The hell…….."

He took out his mini-light and looked around. It was then that he saw her.

* * *

"Hey Roxas, you up yet?" 

"I am; I have been waiting for you Sasuke."

Roxas sat on her bed, running through her files for modification. Her hair was now in ponytails and her dress was a midnight blue.

"Well, wait no longer." Sasuke dropped the girl onto the bed and quickly rushed over to her. "I got you a new upgrade. You'll be able to become a full-sized Xenon in a few weeks with this."

"Thank you Sasuke, you always think of me." Roxas smiled and hugged his finger.

Sasuke always wondered what if would feel like to have her hug him the right way.

"Sasuke, who is that Xenon? Do we have another guest?"

"No; I found her in the garbage. I thought I could salvage her for spare parts to keep you up."

"How kind, but I do believe you should wake that girl."

"What for? It's just another dumb blonde Xenon."

"Maybe, but it would be terribly rude to take her apart without her consent."

Sasuke sighed and looked back at the Xenon in mild interest.

"If I must, but I'm only doing it for you."

After a few minutes, Sasuke was close to chucking to Xenon back out.

"Where the heck is that button? It's not where it's supposed to be or anywhere else!"

"You haven't tried between her legs." Roxas read a book way too large for her. "That's the one place you haven't looked."

"That's stupid and unreasonable." Sasuke peeled back the fabric the Xenon was wrapped in and peered inside. "But what the hell? This is what you get looking in the trash."

Sasuke reached inside and flipped a switch.

Suddenly, the wrapping dissolved and the Xenon's eyes fluttered open.

"……….Who are you?"

"Xenons don't ask questions when they are turned on. You must be broken."

"I am broken? I do not feel broken." the Xenon stood up. "I must know the name of my new master. You are my new master?"

"I am your nothing. I need your parts for Roxas, that's all."

The Xenon frowned, "If you do this, I will die; I do not want to die."

"This one is strange Sasuke." Roxas turned to the Xenon. "What is your name? Were you programmed with one?"

The Xenon strangely grasped the hair that covered her chest. "I do not have a name. This person will name me?" she pointed to Sasuke. "This person will give me a name?"

"I will give you nothing. Do what you want; I need to upgrade Roxas." Sasuke went over to the minute Xenon. "And don't touch anything!"

The Xenon looked questionably at the human before sitting down on the floor. A strange feeling swept over her. The circuitry in her head was somehow moving at a slower pace.

"I feel strange…….like everything is slowing down, and the circuits in my chest are tightening."

"That feeling is loneliness." answered Roxas, "You feel alone; by yourself."

Sasuke grunted, but continued to give his Xenon a full synopsis.

"I shall give you a name……." Roxas searched the internet at rapid speed until something caught her eye. She couldn't slow down to see all of it because she was going through her examination.

"I shall call you……Naruno. Would you like that?"

* * *

"So….you found a Xenon in the trash? What's the story on that?" 

"Someone just chucked it by my apartment. Figures; thing was useless! Had no data or anything!"

"Well…..what are you going to do with her?"

"Don't know. I should just scrap her for parts, but that wouldn't make Roxas very happy."

"You are head over heels for that Xenon. If I weren't so sure you hated body contact, I'd assume you'd marry Roxas."

'That doesn't sound too bad……' thought Sasuke

He and Shika were walking to his home from school.

Shika was a protégé known all around town as the go-to guy for Xenon technology. Though he was not as smart as Sasuke, he held his own, having six full-sized Xenons at his disposal. Sasuke didn't envy him one bit, Shika did the same.

"Wanna come up and see it? We can't open her up in front of Roxas, but we can tinker with her a little."

"Sure, why not? Going home to a bunch of moody women is such a drag."

They entered the apartment building and took the stairs up to his floor. When he entered his room, he was greeted with a strange sight.

Naruno was doing aerobics in the nude with a dress shirt tied around her waist.

"Up…….up……up……..up…….down……down…….over……..over………."

"……..she broken or something?"

'That's what I'm thinking. Didn't I tell you to not touch my stuff?!"

Naruno stopped, then turned to him with a happy-go-lucky expression. "Up is this way,"

She pointed to the ceiling, "Down is that way!"

"Fascinating………Sasuke, fix her up with at least some dictionary software."

"None of my money is going to something I just fished out of the trash."

Naruno's smile melted into a frown. She didn't understand exactly, but the tone he used suggested that she had done something wrong.

"Naru do bad? Naru is a bad girl?"

Shika couldn't help but feel a little bad for her. Sasuke, however, could.

"Do not touch anything, do you hear me?"

Sasuke went over to Roxas and took her out of sleep mode. "Hey there…….ready to test out some of that new software?"

Naru's frown crept into her eyes. Shika saw this and gave her a small pat on the back.

"Don't worry, he's always like this."

"He likes Roxas."

"She has been with him a long time."

"He hates me?"

Shika didn't know what to say, but gave her one more pat and exited the apartment. Naruno looked back over at Sasuke and saw that he had forgotten all about her. Hurt, Naruno crawled into a small corner.

Roxas seemed to be the only one who saw her and silently felt for her.

"Going out again Sasuke?"

"Since when do you care? _I told you not to follow me!_"

Naruno, still bare, hid behind the landlady.

The landlady gasped, but stayed silent.

Without a word, Sasuke left, chatting idly with an upset Roxas.

"I know Sasuke is unreasonable at times, but it will get better."

"Sasuke hates me. I do not exist to him."'

"Oh Naruno……..I wish I could take away your pain, but he would not like it."

* * *

Naruno looked all around the room. The décor was cream and brown; fresh and sophisticated. 

"I have some clothes for you and some books if you get lonely. You will be able to melt his heart; I know you will."

Naruno looked around. "His heart does not belong to me."

"It will Naruno, it will."

Naruno nodded, then looked over at a desk. It held an overturned picture.

Curious, Naruno picked it up.

"These books will teach you the basics and these clothes should keep you. I'll bring the rest later."

Naruno quickly placed the picture back down and accepted the clothes.

"Thank you landlady ma'am."

"Please, call me Tsunade."

For some reason, Naruno's face lit up. "Tsunade ma'am!"

* * *

That night, Sasuke came in, a little drunk and dragging a chick on his arm. 

"Oh my god that was a great party!" she girl swung a bottle of tequila around.

"……..Get your crap out of the way! Go read in a corner or something!"

Naruno, clad in a pink, velvet dress, quickly scuttled out of the way. She read about this behavior in an old romance novel. "Drunkenness" I think they called it.

Huddled into her usual corner, she watched Sasuke and the woman as they went through a series of activities and movements. Checking the novels for reverence, she came to an innocent conclusion. Well, innocent to her.

"Is is sex?"

After watching them for sometime, she went back to her books, choosing one with a solid black cover. Opening it, she was sucked into a world of wonder and memories.

_"I am the voice that quells your fears……."_

_"I am the sound that brings you sleep……"_

* * *

Roxas (borrowed name) 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ch: 02_**

* * *

_**Sexual Themes/Bias Opinions(not mine)/Drug Themes**_

* * *

_'I am the one who watches over you……'_

"Hey you! Were you watching us?"

Naruno snapped out of her trance and turned to the brown rooted blonde.

"I was…."

"Did you like what you saw?"

"I do not know……was I supposed to?"

"Let me teach you a few pointers……it's no fun sitting in a corner by yourself with able fingers doing nothing."

The girl came over to her and blew seductively on her ear.

A strange sensation rolled over Naruno's body in waves.

Sasuke lied back and watched. She may be a dumb blonde, but at least the dumb blonde was going to be good for something.

"What is this feeling…….that I am feeling in my body?"

"It's called "getting turned on" sweetie! My you're a live one! And I haven't even touched you yet!"

The girl ran her hands through Naruno's hair, taking pleasure in her sighs.

"My name's Melody by the way. You'll be seeing a lot more of me if you stick around."

Naruno nodded, "Is sex with a girl bad? The book said it was a sin." Question filled her eyes. "What is a sin?"

Melody smiled, "A sin is something someone judges to be bad. Sex with girls isn't bad, it just……different. Here, I'll show you!"

Just as Melody was about to kiss her, Roxas jumped up in alarm.

"You have an incoming call from Shika Naru; accept?"

Sasuke groaned and got up to get the phone.

Melody sighed, "It's about time I head out too. When Roxas wakes up, I had better be gone." The young woman gathered up her clothes and gave Naruno a peck on the cheek. "Catch you later doll! We'll finish what we started then!"

Naruno watched her leave, then went back to her book. The first time she saw it, it looked like a diary. She remembered a diary being something you wrote your thoughts and secrets into.

The words held such power and raw emotion, she was immediately entranced.

* * *

_I walked with mommy to the store today. She bought me all sorts of pretty dresses and shoes! And she bought me these garments called bras. I am not sure how to wear these, but mommy promised to help me later._

_I wished daddy came with us. He always says that I am growing up, when in truth, Xenon do not grow at all. At least, not the model that I am._

_I wish he were here. I love mommy, but daddy is my favorite. He gives me special, secret smiles when mommy is not watching and saves time just for me._

* * *

"Get off you ass you lazy Xenon!" 

Naruno jerked to life and the mystical world vanished before her eyes. She stared up at the raven-haired teen with wide eyes.

"If you're going to live here, you're going to pay rent while you're at it! No free rides!"

"…..rent? Pay? What are these things?"

"Figure it out! I'm going out so don't touch anything; don't even speak! Roxas is sleeping and I don't want anything to disturb her!"

With that, Sasuke blew a kiss to Roxas and ran out of the door.

Naruno, shaken by his outburst, felt something run down her cheek. She touched it warily, thinking something was wrong. It was wet.

"Why does he not like me? I do something wrong?"

'_You did nothing wrong little Naruno……..'_

She looked around. No one else was there but Roxas, and she was still in sleep mode.

'_He is not an easy one to warm up to…….'_

Naruno stood up. "Who is there? Why do you hide from me?"

_'Close your eyes little princess……..I am waiting for you…….'_

Naruno closed her eyes, coming face to face with her reflection.

"You are me?"

_"In a sense, yes. I am a you lost forever."_

"Why does Sasuke not like me?"

The darkness was cold around them. Naruno was not used to that.

The other her frowned, gathering the distraught Xenon into her arms.

_"Is he your special someone? Is he the one that makes your heart melt?"_

"He is unkind to me, but I yearn for the attention he gives Roxas. I wish for him to treat me with kindness too."

_"I do not want you to be hurt. If you are hurt again, then you could be lost forever."_

"I feel lost just being here." Naruno buried her head in her chest. "I have this strange liquid coming out of me. It was clear on my cheeks….."

_"Those are tears…..you cried Naruno."_

"They were not good tears…"

* * *

Naruno walked the streets of Mini-Town, a city in Morona. Everyone was happy and cheerful, so Naruno decided to be cheerful too. As she walked, she noticed a large colorful poster in a window. Curious, she strolled up to it to read. If only she could properly read…….. 

"Interested honey?"

Naruno turned to a woman with long, hazel hair and sparkling brown eyes. She wore a short, red dress with solid red heels and gold hoops in her ears.

"Is this a "job" I can do?"

"Sure is honey! We're always looking for raw talent." The woman circled her like an eager prospector. "You just might do it! I'll have to run it by Miss Dolly, but you should fit the bill."

Naruno followed the lady inside the building. The entrance was dark and concealing. They walked until they came across flashing lights and loud music.

"Welcome to La Amour, the best, classiest dance club in Morona." She swept her hand over the room as she spoke. "Here is every man's fantasy and pleasure."

She led her to the back of the club behind a plant. There was a secret door that lead to an office.

"Miss Dolly? Do you have a minute? I found a new girl…..Xenon girl!"

The iron-gray haired woman hung up the phone, immediately interested.

"Xenon girl you say? Sure is pretty enough……step into the light girl and tell Miss Dolly your name!"

"My name is Naruno. I get work here?"

"You must be a fresh-out-the-box girl; I like very much………"

She circled her just as the other woman did; only she didn't hold back her hands. The woman softly pinched her earlobes, the examined the fine quality of her hair. She then examined Naruno's hands and arms.

"I'd say about sixteen or eighteen. Nice work Amber."

The hazel girl smiled and exited the room.

"Now then, if you would step out of your clothes, we'll size up your goods. After that, you'll suit up and go into one of the designated rooms. Welcome aboard Miss Naru; you're the best candidate yet!"

* * *

Sasuke came home late at night, the smell of strange smoke heavy on his person. 

Roxas recognized the smell right away and frowned. He must be in one of his moods.

"Are you okay Sasuke? You haven't been smoking again, have you?"

"I'm sorry Roxas, but I can't help it. I'll kick the habit soon; I promise."

Roxas shook her head. You mean you will hide it from me, hoping to placate me, she thought.

"Anyhow, where is Naruno?"

"Naru…..no? Oh, I don't know. She could be in hell for all I know!"

"Well, she would not go out unless you told her."

Sasuke thought for a moment. The memory was fuzzy, but it was there.

"Oh yeah…….I told her to get off her lazy ass…….and get a job…….."

"Sasuke!"

"What?! She will be fine! She's a broken robot; who's gonna hurt her!?"

* * *

Naruno followed the example of the other girls beside her and from the tapes Sasuke would let play through the night. 

The Cutie Room was awash in hues of pink. The tables and chairs were of pink velvet and the floors were a deep magenta. The stages were white so they glowed in the pink and rose spotlight.

The theme for the night was "Angel". All of the girls were dressed in skimpy angel's robes with black halos. They were either pink or hot pink. The virgin dancers wore white. The newest dancer wore shimmering silver.

Naruno wore a silver robe with long, black boots and matching, long, fingerless gloves.

All eyes were on this new girl while the maids cheered her on.

"Amber, who is that?" The young man watched the young woman as she swirled and twirled swiftly about the stage.

"She's the new girl. Name's Naru."

"Naru huh? Innocent name for an innocent girl……"

"Don't you dare! She's a virgin Xenon……knows nothing about love….."

He smiled, "Is that so? Well, I won't be the one to hurt her. I just want to know more about her."

Amber rolled her eyes, "I'll get a meeting arranged…but so help me god Gaara, If you-"

"Calm yourself, I won't do anything you wouldn't do."

Amber glared at him.

"Outside your job I mean. How much does she pay?"

"Nothing; She will decide that on her own if she wants to put out. As for me, I have my own bills to pay."

As Amber left, Gaara set her sights back onto the Blonde Femme Fatale.

He had to get to know her.

He had to.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ch: 03**_

* * *

_**Violence**_

* * *

Naruno counted the strange pieces of paper in her hands. 

"Two-thousand dollars! Not too bad on your first day. You're the highest earner for tonight!" Amber patted her on the back. "Want to meet your best tipper?"

Naruno nodded, "What's a tipper?"

Amber laughed and draped an arm around her waist. "You have a lot to learn my friend! Don't worry, I'll teach you all you need to know."

They walked over to a secluded booth bathed in red light. Sitting there was a red-headed man in a brown sweater and black jeans. He sipped some wine and welcomed the girls with a smile.

"Naru, this is Gaara. He's owner of a prestigious corporation despite his being only fifth teen when he inherited."

Naruno smiled and bowed. "Hello! You enjoy the show? I do good?"

Gaara smiled, "She must have just been activated. She really is a virgin model…."

"Gaara…….I'm warning you…….."

"What is a virgin?"

Gaara took Naruno's hand. "A person who is completely innocent and pure."

"Innocent……and pure…….is that a good thing?"

He brought her hand to his lips, "A very good thing."

* * *

"You seem to be glowing today!" greeted Tsunade, "Where did you go?" 

"I went to find a job! I got one and made a lot of money!"

"Well……job's don't usually pay on the first day…….where are you working?"

"La Amore! I got to wear a silver dress!"

Tsunade nearly screamed, but made do with dropping her broom. "W….what did you say?"

"I'm working at La Amore……..I do something bad?"

Tsunade, shaking, worked hard not to burst into tears right there.

"N-no……you didn't do anything wrong. Why are you working there?"

"I went out to find a job! Sasuke told me to get off my ass and than there were no "free rides." Naruno held out her money. "I got this money from dancing! People tip me for this! Sasuke will be happy now?"

Tsunade, shocked as it was, took Naruno into her arms. "Dear……why don't you give me thirty? That's only a third of the bill. Do this everyday so that you'll be covered. Tell him I deduct it everyday so he doesn't have to collect. Don't give him any of your money or tell him how much you have, okay?"

Naruno didn't understand why Tsunade was sad, but nodded. "Is Tsunade ma'am sad?"

"………Do not worry about me. Go on home now, Roxas was worried about you."

"Is Sasuke home?"

"He is…….go on now."

* * *

"Naruno, I'm so happy that you are okay!" Roxas hopped down from her place on the T.V. and inspected her. "You seem alright." 

"I am fine……I got a job today!"

"That's wonderful! What do you do?"

"Amber said that I was a dancer! And a waitress! I get to do two jobs and get tips!"

"I do not appreciate being ignored! Looks like you got a job being a prostitute. How much you get today?"

"What is a prostitute?"

Roxas frowned, "Sasuke……."

"A prostitute is a woman who spreads their legs for anyone and gets money out of it. How much did you get today?"

Naruno smiled. "I paid Tsunade ma'am rent! Sasuke happy now?"

"Sounds like you're not worth much. Of course I could have told you that! I should have you chucked back into the trash; you're only a waste of space."

Naruno frowned, "Please don't send me away………"

"And why the hell not? I have no use for dumb blondes or your presence here every time I turn around. This is my house dammit!"

Just as Sasuke was about to say more, Roxas notified him of an incoming picture message. He quickly forgot the near-teared Xenon and plugged Roxas into the T.V.

"What the hell is this?"

Sasuke turned back to Naruno. "There's no way in hell you could be a friend of Gaara's! What did you do, sleep with him? Why would he have taken interest in a piece-of-junk Xenon like you?!"

"Sasuke that is enough! You have said enough now! Leave her be, please….."

"He says he wants to meet with you. I say go ahead! How is it he comes for you after I've been trying for years to get a job from him!?"

Naruno inched closer into her corner, clearly frightened at the Uchiha's anger.

"Why do say these things? I did not mean to make you-"

"Shut up and get out! I don't want to see your face or hear your voice! Get out, get out, GET OUT!"

With a cry, Naruno ran to the door, narrowly missing the books Sasuke threw at her.

"And take your crap with you! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

* * *

Far away, in the center or Morona, two figures, a Xenon boy and a girl stood on a tall building. The girl watched the landscape while the boy searched on his computer. 

"This boy…….he has removed the Xenon from his home. Must we inform Master?"

"This is a surprising turn of events, though not an unforeseen one. I will alert the Master at once."

"Poor girl, we may have to see to her destruction after all. I so wanted her to be happy."

"Happiness moreso than often goes to the undeserving. Naruno may never have love in this cycle."

"I wouldn't wish this on anyone. That poor Xenon girl……..what should we do now?"

The boy closed the laptop and started using his own devices. "We wait and report for now. I will keep an eye on the girl."

The girl nodded and overlooked the city once more.

"Do you think she could be our Arch Angel?"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ch: 04**_

* * *

"Naru, you don't do all-nighters until next week! What's wrong honey? Looks like you've been crying something awful!" 

"…..Sa…..sa….Sasuke hates me! He hates me!"

"Oh……" Amber took her into her arms. "Don't worry about him; he's always been an asshole. Don't even waste time on him!"

"But-"

"But nothing! Suit up little Naru; you can even wear your silver outfit again, how does that sound?"

Wiping away her tears, Naruno nodded and went over to the dressing rooms.

* * *

"Sasuke, you shouldn't have done such a thing to her. She has just been activated…….her previous owner threw her out. All she has is you and now she has a job doing who knows what!" 

"I fished her out of the trash for you. I spared her "life" for you. I didn't throw her out until now for you. What more do you want me to do? She took my dream from me."

"She has no idea who Gaara is, and I'd rather it stay that way. God knows what he could do to her after what he did to those other Xenon! I don't want to see her go to that end. Aren't you the least bit worried?"

Sasuke picked up the tiny computer and nuzzled her.

"I'm worried about you. All of this stress isn't good for your CPU. Please don't worry about her. If it will make you feel any better, I'll go out and find her tomorrow."

"Yes, that would make me feel much better."

* * *

Naruno danced to the beat of the music with such a sadness, it was sexy. All the guys in the room noticed and showered her with cash. 

Especially Gaara.

He stared, transfixed at her movements and grace. She was a blonde goddess, untouched by the world; shining her purity like a treasured diamond.

As the song slowed down in tempo, the girls began to make use of the poles.

Naruno glided and swung, whirled and twirled, slid and climbed; she outdid the pros in sexual prowess.

"I knew Amber picked a dime among pennies when she found you." Miss Dolly smiled at Naruno and gave her a loving pat on her shoulder. "Take a break and go on waitress duty for a while. Hell, with three-hundred thousand dollars to show for it, you deserve the whole day off!"

Naruno smiled up into the time she left. Dressed in a cream dress with black boots, she headed to the apartments, hoping Sasuke would take her in again.

She hadn't gone two steps before someone grabbed her from behind and dragged her into a car.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke checked every place where Naruno might have been. Every place was a failure. 

Roxas was less than pleased.

"Sasuke!"

"Please calm down Roxas, I promise I'll find her."

"Please do! I'm worried about her! What if she were kidnapped!?"

Sasuke contemplated the idea before it drifted out of his mind. The subject just wasn't interested enough.

* * *

Naruno woke up on a large blood-red bed. The room was dark and quiet, not a sound to be heard. 

"He will be with you shortly."

Naruno turned to see a pale young girl with golden hair who looked to be no more than twelve or fourteen. She looked to be a timid girl with wide, innocent green eyes and a thin mouth.

"I do not know you; who are you?"

The girl shifted her feet. "I was named Angel."

"Angel, thank you for keeping my guest company; you may run along now."

Angel jumped at the voice, but obeyed, quickly and quietly scuttling out of the room.

"Welcome to my humble abode Naru……….or should I say Angel?"

"Angel is Angel, Naru is Naru." Amber had taught her to use other variations of her name within the presence of clients.

"Yes, that particular Xenon's name is Angel, but you are different. In time you will come to understand, but for now, let us enjoy some…….casual chat."

* * *

Sasuke went to Shika and told him about his problem. Shika shook his head and began running a check on the city. They found that her signature was a unique one and that it radiated from the home of Gaara. 

"What do you know; Goldilocks is over at the perv's house. Well, no time to waste, we have to go get her!"

"Why? He called her over there! Let her stay her ass over there."

"You can't be serious! What about-"

"Why the hell do you care for some broken Xenon?! I wish you would get off of my damn case!"

Sasuke made to move, then paused as an image came up on the computer.

"What the-"

The image was of a girl encased in a tube of liquid. Next to the tube was a man, though the image is fuzzy.

"This looks like something out of a lab." Shika sent the picture through an automated synopsis. "Doesn't make since who it's from. The number doesn't correspond with any computer I've every seen."

After contemplating for a few minutes, he scanned the picture.

"Can't decipher who that would be in the tube, but I do see something on the girl's skin. If I can call it up a bit sharper, then maybe I can………oh shit."

"What?"

"Oh shit."

"What dammit!?"

"Arch-Angel…….that's Arch-Angel!"

* * *

"So, Naru, who is your owner?" 

"Sasuke….Uchiha."

"No, no, I mean your former creators."

"I do not know. I cannot remember."

"Yes you can, it would take a lot of prodding, but you could remember." Gaara laced his fingers and looked deeply into the Xenon's eyes. "Tell me Naru, would you like a nice name, from someone who cared?"

Naruno's face took on the look of confusion. "Roxas named me. She cared very much about me."

"It would only be altered slightly, how does that sound?"

"I do not know."

"You new name is Naruna, more feminine……more captivating………"

"……It does sound nice…….Naruna………"

"There you go princess….."

Naruna looked up at him with a stoic look. "Only she calls me princess."

"She who?"

"The other me, the me that will never be again."

"Is this a riddle?"

"I do not know what a riddle is. She is me; me is she."

Gaara looked her up and down before leaving. As he left, Angel quietly walked back in and sat on the bed next to Naruna.

"Is Gaara your someone-in-your-heart? The someone that makes you warm inside?"

Angel seemed to have spaced out. A few seconds later, she figured the question was directed at her and answered the question.

"I want him to like me, but I don't think I ever will. He hurts me and makes me cry."

"Why does he do that?"

"That is who he is. I want him to like me, I want him to love me, but that will never happen."

"How do you know for certain? Is he truly the one for you?"

Angel sighed. "He stole me from my family two years ago, because he thought I was special. He treated me with kindness and care………..then he hurt me and hasn't looked at me the same way since. I love him; now al he has to do is love me back."

Naruna looked at the sullen Xenon and pulled her into an embrace, allowing her to cry.

* * *

"Why would someone send me this?" Shika examined the file once more. "Can't trace it, can't find a lead; whoever sent it covered their tracks well." 

"Ah well, not like it's extremely important. I'm going home to Roxas."

"Aren't you the least-?"

"Can we please get off of this bullshit?! I'm not stressing over some two-bit hooker who just happened to have a bad day! You want to find her? Go ahead and see if I give a damn!"

Sasuke left the room and slammed the front door closed. Shika watched him go, then sighed.

How long ago was it when he fished Roxas out of the trash?

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ch: 05_**

* * *

Shika sat down and laced his fingers. 

He remembered the story so well, it was welded into his mind.

* * *

Sasuke was mad with anger, though he never showed it outwardly. To prove that he wasn't as poor as many would have liked to think, he bought a Xenon. 

For the first few months, he neglected her. He proved his point and no longer wanted anything to do with her. She tried to reason with him and gain his trust, but that only made him angrier.

One night, Sasuke stumbled in drunk and angry. He was so angry, he punched through the window, badly slashing his wrist but not noticing.

Roxas tried to calm him down and contact help, but he picked her up and tossed her against the wall, damaging her greatly.

Just when Roxas was able to scream, he picked her up once more and threw her out of the window and into another harder wall. She bounced off of it and landed into the trash.

* * *

Shika shivered and pulled out a picture of the Xenon then. Her skin was torn and "bruised" and her limbs were broken in grotesque angles. Her head had a huge gash on her forehead and her stomach area seemed to be mutilated by broken glass. 

The worst part was that Sasuke programmed her to feel pain, and she felt every bit of it.

* * *

The sounds of her screaming then her dying gasps were too much even for Shika. He threw up on the spot when he found her. 

He dedicated all of his time to fixing her and upgrading her. It took months, but he finally got her back online and in working condition.

Sasuke came in a few months afterwards to see what was taking up all of his time. They blew up then and there about what happened to her and how she didn't deserve such pain.

Sasuke, his face showing only a hint of guilt, asked for her back. When he said no, he got the courts involved and had her seized.

* * *

Since then, he's been treating her like a princess, though his motives are cloudy. 

Shika put the picture away and sighed.

How long would it be before he harmed another in such a way?

* * *

Naruna looked at the Xenon and smiled softly. "I want you to come with me." 

"I can never leave. I belong to him."

"Amber told me that we women belong to noone; you are your own person. Please come with me my new friend!"

Angel pulled out of the embrace. "What if he finds me? He will hurt me again!"

"The other me will protect you. She is nice and caring; she will watch over us both."

_'We must leave immediately……..now!'_

Naruna looked up. "I do not know which way to go."

_'I will show you. Take the girl if she is willing to go, but you must get out now!'_

Nodding, Naruna took the Xenon's hand and followed the instructions out.

Upon exiting the outer door, something triggered within Naruna, sending a strong wave throughout the city, embedding a secret within every Xenon it came in contact with.

* * *

Roxas sat at home, clad in a blue silk nightgown. Sasuke had gone out to yet another party and she had been sitting on the windowsill, hoping and praying that Naruno would find her way back. 

"Please let Naruno be okay………."

Roxas' eyes blinked white rapidly before it settled again.

That was a reminder of how violent Sasuke's rage was. She had an eye condition that could never be fixed without her losing everything. And even then, it could only be half done.

Sighing, she turned her gaze heavenward before returning it to the streets.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ch: 6_**

* * *

Naruna took Angel with her to the apartment complex. The night was dark and starless. 

"I'm afraid Naruna………I shouldn't be out of my master's sight! You shouldn't be out of master's sight."

"We will be fine my new friend. Roxas is very nice and Tsunade ma'am is nice too!"

As Naruna was dragging Angel along, she bumped into someone in a tattered trench coat.

"Please pardon me sir." Naruno tried to move away, but the man held fast.

"You are a Xenon?"

"I am, it was nice meeting you, but we have to go."

The man jerked her back in place, then pulled her into a strong embrace. Angel knew what was happening and stood back. She knew better than to get in the way of a man when in the heat of passion.

"Why the rush my dear? We have only just met."

Naruna had no idea what was going on, but Naruno did. Just as the man reached for her chest, Naruno gave him a swift kick to his face sending him backward.

Angel gasped in shock and backed up further. The man got to his feet and sneered menacingly.

"You-"

"You do not touch what is not yours. You will not touch her." Naruna's eyes were an eerie silver; unblinking and fierce."

The man backed up, not sure what the Xenon was capable of doing. Silently, Naruno grabbed Angel and hurried into the building up the stairs.

* * *

Tsunade saw her as she entered, knowing exactly who she was. 

"You are okay?"

Naruna stopped short long enough to give a nod and a gentle smile as she went into Sasuke's room.

Roxas woke with a start, immediately glad to see the girl. Her happiness then turned to concern as the girl neared. This was not the Naruno she knew.

"Naruno-"

"You must know the truth Roxas. I will reveal it to you, though I doubt what good it would come to."

Naruno set Angel to sit in her corner and knelt before Roxas.

Roxas looked at her a bit longer. "You are not Naruno. You are the secret…….aren't you?"

Naruno nodded. "She is called Naruna now, which is why something must be done now. It is about time the secret be told, before it is too late. I fear the deadline will not be met; Daddy would be so disappointed."

* * *

Sasuke sipped on another can of beer as he listened to the blaring music. Melody stirred her strawberry wine, seemingly lost in her thoughts. 

"You have nothing more to say?"

Sasuke looked at her as if he were partly annoyed, partly uncaring, and partly amused.

"Does it look like I give a damn?"

Melody rolled her eyes, "You are an asshole."

"Do what you want; I want no part of it."

"You should be happy you son of a bitch! You have someone other than your brother, whom you claim to hate so much-"

"You're not my problem anymore! I like my girls thin and easy. Don't lay the guilt trip on me because I was only in it for the ride."

Melody stood up, fire in her eyes. Her voice was cold venom. "Fine, I will. I've had enough of you. God save Roxas and Naruno, you're such an ass."

With that, she left the club, leaving Sasuke to search for his next event.

* * *

"When you close your eyes, try to access that file. When it opens, try not to be overwhelmed. This will tell you all you need to know. After this, I can finally rest knowing that I will not be completely forgotten. 

Roxas nodded and closed her eyes.

* * *

_"You are so beautiful my daughter, more beautiful than all the stars in the sky."_

_"You're prettier than all the stars in the universe Mommy! Prettier than the moon!"_

_"I love you my darling! You are so very good for me!"_

_"I made her just for you my dearest. She's the best of the best Xenon in the world! She's a model that has a persona of her own; she can almost have emotions!"_

_"She's perfect my husband! I love her! I simply adore her!"_

_""Mommy, I met a boy on the way home. He was so sad, and he yelled at me!"_

_"I'm sure he's just having a bad day."_

_"Mommy! I've talking to him every day, and he doesn't seem to mind me anymore! He threw a bottle at me, but I forgave him. He's very nice looking Mommy!"_

_"I think you're smitten with this young man. He must be special!"_

_"He is Mommy!"_

_"What's wrong Naruno, you never smile when I sing to you anymore."_

_"He loves someone else Daddy…….He doesn't love me…….."_

_"…….oh Naruno……."_

_"It hurts Daddy…..right here…….."_

_"…..She won't answer me Jiraiya! Her eyes won't stop blinking!"_

_"Naruno! Naruno baby! Naruno please!"_

_"……..I wish I didn't scare you Mommy…….it won't stop…….the pain won't stop!"_

_"………Her CPU is declining fast!"_

_"……She won't move Jiraiya! Do something to keep out baby alive!"_

_"……Mommy……"_

_"Yes baby……."_

_"When I go to sleep……for a long time…….would please let me be near him?"_

_"………Honey…….we can fix you…..I know we can……."_

_"I love him Mommy…….he will love me……I just know he will……."_

_"Stop this now Naruno! You're going past your limit……..please……."_

_"I love you Mommy……..Daddy………maybe one day I'll return to you, with someone of my own……….."_

_"Jiraiya, she's overheating!"_

_"Naruno! Naruno!………"_

_"…..please come back to us………. back to me my daughter………."_

_"….our daughter…….."

* * *

_

Many memories and visions passed through Roxas before they faded away, back to the lone file in the back of her mind.

Roxas eyes went wide as she caught a glimpse of something she hadn't seen in years.

Naruno only nodded her reply. "Yes……"

"We are here for the Archangel……..noone gets hurt, we just want her."

The Xenon turned to the two children standing in the window. The girl stood mysterious in a pale dress while the boy stood quiet in a black schoolboy uniform.

"Who are you?" asked Roxas.

"We are informants of Master Gaara. He admired how you managed to escape him, but he does miss your company. If you would be so kind as to follow us….."

Naruno watched them quietly, unresponsive. Angel shivered in the corner.

"There will be not need for that. Thank you Chastity; Bane." Gaara stepped into the room, an amused smile on his face. "I was looking for my favorite dancing girl, and I noticed she wasn't there. I missed you."

"What are you doing here?" asked Roxas, "What do you want?"

Gaara adjusted his cuffs. "I want the Archangel. I want the last and most valuable Xenon Jiraiya ever made. I want Naruna."

Naruno stared him down, "You will not destroy her."

Just as she uttered these words, a powerful surge of energy went through her body, causing her to engage into a temporary shutdown.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ch: 07**_

* * *

Sasuke watched the girls dance and sipped his drink while, Mandy, a new girl he met, stared at him pure admiration.

"Are you Sasuke?"

He looked up at a girl with long hazel hair wearing a skimpy, short ball gown.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Have you seen Naruno? I've been looking all over for her, but she didn't come in."

"I'm not her owner or her keeper. I have no idea where the hell she is!"

Amber glared at him, "She speaks so highly of you all the time. Whenever someone mentions you, she lights up."

"That was her problem! Get the hell out of my face with this crap! You want to find her, why don't you ask Gaara!"

Amber gasped in shock, her brown eyes wide with fear. "Oh god……."

She ran away from the table and out the door, ignoring the stares and calls.

* * *

Tsunade saw the kids and knew there was trouble. She ran over to the apartment and hurriedly opened the doors. If she wasn't sick before, she was shaking with revulsion and anger now.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Tsunade rushed forward, but was stopped by Bane. Roxas was held in Chastity's hands, kicking and screaming.

Naruna's body was lying on the floor.

Lying right under Gaara's.

"Get off of her! Get off of her now!" Tsunade screamed, tears forming in her eyes.

Naruna wasn't speaking, she was only half conscious, and seemed to be crying too.

Angel was screaming and crying in the corner. Her blonde hair was in disarray and her face was streaked with tears.

"You must be the "mother" of this project. She really is a stunning beauty…….with some alterations, she'll be perfect."

"You monster! You're killing her! You're killing her you selfish bastard!" she pounded against the Xenon that held her, desperate to reach Naruna.

"You cannot kill something that doesn't exist! You can't keep her pure forever. Nothing is ever pure forever."

Naruna, only catching a few words, reached out for her.

That feeble attempt only made Tsunade cry more.

"NARUNA!"

* * *

"So, what do you say? Come to my place for a nightcap?" Mandy nuzzled Sasuke's neck.

"Come to my place, its closer……."

As they walked into the building, they heard screaming and the concerned voices of the tenants. Sasuke and Mandy went up the stairs, ignoring the stares and glares. When they finally got to the room, Sasuke impatiently wrenched open his door.

Gaara had gotten up and was now staring straight into Sasuke's eyes. Tsunade was fighting still to get at the still half-conscious Naruna. Angel had ceased her screaming and looked up at Sasuke. Roxas looked defeated and utterly destroyed.

"What the hell are all of you doing in my room?!"

Before anyone could utter a word, they heard a dreamlike whisper.

_You are my special someone Sasuke….._

Everyone looked down at Naruna. She had her eyes half-closed and her legs spread in abandon. Her hair was spread over the floor and her arms were dead were still stretched for Tsunade.

"Every time I see you, my heart skips a beat. Every time you're near, I get warm, like there's a fire in my heart. You are my special someone…….I want to be with you."

Tsunade looked to Sasuke, tears still forming in her eyes.

Sasuke's only expressions were annoyance and disgust. Mandy's was a question mark.

"How many times must I say it before you get it through you thick head?! I hate you! I want nothing to do with you or anything else! You have been a thorn in my side since the day I found you! You have been nothing but trouble since you crossed my sight! I don't love you and I never will love you!"

The room went deadly quiet for a few moments. Mandy was still in the dark.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! You killed my daughter the first time! All she ever did was love you! You bastard! YOU BASTARD!"

Roxas was shocked beyond belief. She stared up at Sasuke as if she were seeing him for the first time.

Chastity and Bane were just as shocked. Angel stood in fear. Gaara even showed a bit of shock.

Naruna looked on the verge of shutting down. She was shattered inside. The fire of passion that once glowed was now replaced with cold ice.

"This is so amusing; it would be funny if not for the shock. This is a beautiful piece of machinery anyone could love."

"Shut up you asshole!" shot Tsunade. She was finally released, so that she could hold her daughter in her arms once more. "Naruna………"

"All I wanted……."

"Shh…..its okay…….it's okay…….."

"……..now the secret must be told."

Naruna's eyes were silver again.

"I may never become active again, but the story will be told. I will miss you mommy…….I have missed you even now…….please be strong."

"My…….my baby………."

She closed her eyes, then opened them again, "I love you mother…….please be in peace. I am sorry she made the same mistake I made."

With that, Naruno faded away, never to return.

Roxas jumped down to Naruna's side, crying her own tears.

"Do not cry Roxas…….thank you for being my friend…….."

"….Naruna….I'm sorry……"

"I want you to be happy……..someone loves you Roxas."

She looked up at Sasuke in pain, but smiled nonetheless. "I want you to be happy too. And you Angel…..you be happy too."

Without warning, Naruna shut down.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Ch:08_**

**_I thank those who have been patient and have become intrested in this series. I could not add this ending due to technical difficulties. Thank you for your support and input. Now on with the end...

* * *

_**

The last few days were solemn and quiet as death.

Sasuke was the only one who made any noise.

Gaara was arrested for stealing private property and Bane and Chastity were issued to the state where they were employed by the government.

Shika, who heard about the crisis, was so disgusted by Sasuke, he never spoke to him again. Truth be told, he couldn't stand the arrogant prick anyway. He thought Sasuke only needed a friend. Now he thought Sasuke needed to burn in hell.

Roxas saw that the whole ordeal didn't change him in the least, not that she thought it would. He went about his usual routine, bringing home Mandy, the then throwing her out half-drunk and naked just for a cheap laugh, then going to school, then buying new upgrades for her.

Roxas looked at her body in mild interest. She was a human-sized Xenon now, unbeknownst to Sasuke as of yet. She touched her arms and legs, touching them for the last time……..

"You wanted everyone else to be happy Naruna………now it's time you be happy as well."

Placing the note on the table, she linked up with another program and waited.

"…..I will make sure you are if I have to give up my own-"

Roxas fell to the floor in a heap. Her eyes, fading to a cold gray, slowly closed to the world.

"Unit 19234-07810.…….shutting down………."

* * *

Sasuke slugged down a beer as Mandy hung onto him, bubbly and babbling on about nothing. As they crossed the street, they saw a couple go up the stairs. 

Sasuke dropped his beer, then rubbed his eyes in pure shock.

It couldn't be!

"What's wrong babe? Sumthin' the mat-" She was thrown to the ground and left there while he rushed over to the familiar figures.

"Naruna!"

When the figures turned, Sasuke was a bit startled. Naruna's hair was now a fine beach blonde and her eyes a striking deep blue. She wore a black dress with lace trim and wraparound heels. She had an expression of pure contempt.

Sasuke winced, not sure why he did so.

Tsunade glared at him.

"It's okay mother, go on, I'll catch up."

And her voice…….it was even in tempo, but had a light refinement to it.

"What do you need Sasuke?"

"Um…..I didn't know you were back on line."

"Yes, well……I couldn't do it alone. Roxas was the one who brought me back from death. I really can't recall anything for myself what happened that day, but she told me, and I couldn't have been more of a fool."

"…look….I'm sorry about that, but I-"

"I have no need for your apologies or graces, good day Sasuke."

"Wait Naruna! I remember now! You were that cute little Xenon who would follow me home sometimes a few years ago. I was pissed that time and ignored you……I'm sorry. …….To tell you the truth…….I did kind of like you……..I just thought love like that was sick and I'm not too big on blondes…….so I got Roxas and fell in love with her instead….break her in until that love was accepted……….But my love for her was a lie….I want to build something with you…….please?"

Her face twisted up in rage and heartache so potent, Sasuke stepped back in fear.

"You bastard! You have no idea what kind of hell you put Roxas through! She was the one who stood by you when noone else would! She was the one you abused time and time again for no damn reason! Her care for you was unconditional! She only wanted to help you and protect you! And you see what you do?!?! You drag her name through the mud! You sick, selfish son of a bitch!"

Huffing, she turned on her heel and ran into the building, leaving Sasuke's heart on the ground and Mandy in a question mark.

* * *

Shika came over to see Sasuke a few minutes earlier, walking in to see Roxas in a state. Just as he was about to run a diagnostic, he read the note she left. 

Skimming over the letter in a rush, he realized what had happened. Looking back at Roxas, he read the letter over and found a part that was written smaller at the bottom of the page.

With a sad smile, he picked up the Xenon and carried her to his home.

Sasuke rushed up to his room, calling for Roxas. When he received no response, he tore up his room looking for her. When he was sure he couldn't find her, he called Shika, hoping to get some assistance from him.

_"Hello?"_

The familiar voice on the other line sent him into a blind rage.

* * *

He rushed over to Shika's house, pushing aside any Xenon that came his way and entering Shika's room. 

Shika worked on a computer, updating and modifying a Xenon sitting on the bed.

The Xenon was desktop-sized and had long purple hair that was so dark, it was black. Her eyes were bluish, the same bluish as Roxas.

"What's the big idea taking my Xenon!?!?" Sasuke roared.

Shika said nothing, but handed him a note. Sasuke snatched it out of his hands and read it.

_I have chosen to do this out of free will. I loved Naruna as if she were my own child. I cannot live with Sasuke anymore. I have decided to help her the best way I can by using myself as a program to stabilize parts of her functioning I have retained. I always knew Sasuke would try to harm her, so I had to be ready. Please watch over her Shika, I'm counting on you._

_I always loved you Shika……..after you read this note, I want you to take my body and modify me, then make me yours. Download as much of me as you can remember…..I'll do the rest._

_Roxas_

Sasuke looked at the letter in disbelief and shock. He lookled at Shika, who only resumed his work.

"Roxas……."

"I don't answer by that name anymore. My name is Astera now……do well to remember that, because this is the last time I will ever speak to you."

"Roxas…..please…..I love you-"

"Don't give my that! You don't love anyone! Love is a word which you use to ge what you want……..Go away Sasuke, I don't want you here."

Sasuke whirled to meet Shika's eyes.

"You-"

"You forfeited your chance a long time ago. Don't bitch to me because you blew it. I have loved her for so long, it hurt. I wanted to love her as much as you abused her. No more.

Now get out of my house."

Sasuke made to say something, but held back. Roxas wouldn't even look at him. He reached out to touch her, but she flinched.

Having nothing more to say, he stormed out of the house, making sure to punch a hole in the wall as he walked out.

* * *

"What do you want?" 

"You have noone else. Since I have some time on my hands, I thought I would actually see this child of mine."

"Go to hell Uchiha."

He caught the door just as she tried to close it. " Come on, we both know you have noone and nothing to keep yourself or my heir alive. You're hardly mother of the year. Just let me in and I'll take care of everything."

Mandy glared at him, then let it go. "You're not her problem anymore. I found someone who knows what he wants. I'm getting married tommorow Sasuke; you have nothing I want."

With that, she closed the door on him forever.

Sasuke walked back to his apartment, utterly destroyed in more ways than one. When he reached his room, he saw that his brother was waiting for him.

Itachi Uchiha wore black slacks, a black turtleneck, and a deep frown of dissapointment. Before Sasuke could say anything, Itachi lashed out at him.

"You are an embarassement! A complete and utter moron. You don't deserve to be an Uchiha, let alone human."

Sasuke looked at him in shock. His brother never showed the slightest intrest in him; why now? Why reprimand him?

Itachi began to walk away, "I want you to never see me again, your face makes me sick. Because you managed to destroy seven lives in the course of a few months, I have no respect for you as a human being. You disgust me. Now if you excuse me, I have to get back to my lover; we're getting married tommorow."

Sasuke couldn't say anything, but watched him go. All feeling went out of his legs and caused him to fall to the floor in defeat.

He got what he wanted.

They had left him alone.

All alone.

* * *

**_Was this an adequate end? Should I leave it like this? I need opinions people! If so, thank you for reading, and thank you silver' wolf'-san!_**


End file.
